La Perfection n'Est Aucun Péché
by lovestruckfool
Summary: Harry is going through a rough patch. Draco is determined to help him through it. Rated for self harm, lemon and more. Please R


**La Perfection n'Est Aucun Péché- 'Perfection is No Sin'**

**I wrote this for a friend who needs to open his eyes, in hopes that he will read this, and understand.**

**Translations can be found at the bottom. Enjoy La Perfection n'Est Aucun Péché, based roughly on a true story.**

Droplets of water cascaded over his toned body, clinging to the long brunette locks that concealed his blazing green eyes. He leant back against the shower wall, turning the shower to its hottest setting, seeking to rid himself of feelings, memories and the smell of the man's body.

Harry Potter's face contorted as pain ripped through him, tears lashing down his cheeks and smashing against the tiled floor underneath. He let out a cry of pain, twisting his body so to better hit the burning force of the water, panting loudly as his skin became an angry deep red.

After long moments of the blistering pain, a smooth pale hand grasped the faucet and turned the water off. Harry looked towards the newcomer with a loathing sneer. "Come on, Harry," the soft voice whispered.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Harry hissed, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

Harry and Draco had been roommates for the past few years after graduating from Hogwarts. Over this short span of time Draco had learnt all about the real Harry. The one that hated himself, the world and everything in it. The one who sought nothing more than death and agony. And as twisted as it may seem, Draco grew to love him. Perhaps he hated the blood that began to puddle in the sinks, or the ripped skin and odd commands. But there was more to Harry than that.

Harry James Potter had become a whore. Plan and simple. Draco was certain Harry had been in every woman and man's pants over the last few years. Or at least, most of them. During these times Harry was kind and carefree, although his self-consciousness was always evident. Then a break up would occur, and the raging madman was released. Draco was in love, however, Harry was not.

"It's alright. Do you want to watch a movie?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

"No." Harry replied as calmly as expected.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Draco sighed softly, "Come on, Harry. Let's get into my bed. We need to talk." He gently took Harry's elbow and led him into the large room, setting him down on the bed and helping them both crawl under the covers.

Harry was curled into his normal position, head against Draco's chest, eyes shut tightly. "I broke up with him," Harry whispered.

"I collected as much." Draco replied softly.

Tears collected in Harry's eyes. In public, Harry was collected, calm and seemed to have a natural ability to ignore all insults. But down deep, Draco knew it hurt. It hurt more than he would admit. Draco wiped them away, hating to see Harry like this. "Was it that bad?"

"Of course it is," Harry whispered, pounding at Draco's chest as he often did when he became upset.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Draco murmured.

"Est-ce que je suis vilain?" Harry asked him.

"Of course not Harry!" Draco exclaimed, perfectly used to the slips into the beautiful language.

"Am I not enough?" Harry murmured.

"More than enough Harry. You're perfect."

"Don't say that!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry." Draco frowned, not sure why he was apologizing for a compliment.

"Then…why did he cheat on me, Draco?" Harry whispered, nuzzling into Draco's chest.

"He cheated on you? That son of a…" Draco hissed, sitting up suddenly.

"Calm down Draco." Harry whispered, brushing back tears. "I…It's probably my fault." He stammered.

"It isn't Harry," Draco assured him firmly.

"You don't know that."

Draco muttered darkly, but let the comment slide and merely replied, "How did you find out?"

"He brought in some guy and asked me if I wanted a threesome. I obviously said no, and he said that he was glad, and that now he could go on and be with what'shisface like he wanted."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Harry," Draco whispered, holding him close.

"Draco…am I a bad person?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course not, Harry."

"No one loves me, Draco." Harry confided.

"What about all the lovers you've had?" Draco replied. "They obviously…"

"They just wanted to fuck. I didn't mean anything to them."

Draco considered this for a long while, before asking the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for long moments, "Harry, is that why…is that why you don't like being called perfect?"

"What?"  
"Because if you're perfect people would use you for your looks. Is that why you wear all this makeup? To cover yourself?" Draco asked in awe.

Harry made a small noise, not knowing what to say. "Yes." He murmured.

"Harry, I love you so much. I care for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Vous êtes importants pour moi. Je n'aime pas vous voir dans la douleur." Draco whispered.

"Draco, you don't love me."

"I do."

"Why didn't you ever say something, then?" Harry asked.

"I was scared, Harry." Draco admitted. "You're so perfect. I was just scared that…that I wasn't good enough."

Harry observed him for a while, "What do you love about me, Draco?" he asked softly.

"I love your smile, your laugh. I love how you are when you get determined about something. I love the way your eyebrows curve when you think something's funny. I love ever part of you. I love who you are, Harry." Draco whispered.

Tears shone in Harry's eyes. But after so much pain and anger, he couldn't trust as he used to. "I want to believe you. But I just can't."

"I understand Harry. But I'm telling you the truth."

Harry nodded in silence, heaving a soft sigh. "Si vous êtes disposés à... Je voudrais nous donner un coup." Harry said finally.

Draco smiled, "I vow to make you feel that perfection isn't always a bad thing Harry."

"I'd like to see you try." A smirk crossed the brunette's face.

Drop a review please! Much appreciated, more chapters to come

**-LoveStruckFool**

**Translations:**

**Est-ce que je suis vilain?- Am I ugly?**

**Vous êtes importants pour moi. Je n'aime pas vous voir dans la douleur.- You're important to me. I don't like to see you in pain.**

**Si vous êtes disposés à... Je voudrais nous donner un coup- If you are willing to...I'd like to give us a shot.**


End file.
